Chun Li vs Vampire
by Melee32
Summary: Chun Li is sent over to Transylvania to investigate a castle.


It was a bright night. The hills are lush green. Sheep sleep on so they could continue feasting in the morning. The village below the hills is completely silent. All doors and windows are shut. All bedroom lights are on. Overlooking the hills and the village from way above is an old ancient castle. Though, the castle may be old, It is almost like it is brand new. The dark blocks of stones barely have a scratch or even a few crumbles.

At the entrance of the castle door is the famous Interpol Agent, Chun Li. She had been summoned to Transylvania to investigate the recent disappearances of the villagers. The villagers missing were ladies who had a high status in the village. One of them had included the Daughter of the Village's mayor.

Chun Li had heard the testimony and had interviewed the villagers. They all pointed out there was a shady man who named himself the Count. According to the villagers, he was a deathly pale young man. He was tall, and always wore a dark cape wherever he went. In addition to that, he wore and old fashioned buttoned red vest with a bowtie with a white shirt underneath. He had jet black pants and shoes. His hair was short and brown. The villagers included that he lived in the castle for a while now and that he was a vampire.

Despite Chun Li's disbelieve in vampires, she traveled to the castle and to where she is right now. "I hope this is the place. Hopefully, this will be a quick search" she thought to herself as she marched into the castle. She soon found herself traveling down a narrow hallway. As she looked around, she eyed on some paintings on the wall.

"This must have been a family inherited castle" she thought to herself as the paintings seemed to resemble the count in many ways. She noted that this must have been his ancestors or family. As she continued trending on the narrow pathway, she began to here hissing noises. She looked around and even turned around, but found nothing. Dismissing it as her imagination, she continued to trek down.

Eventually, she came across a body. It was lying still motionless. As she took a closer look, she had realized that the body was that of the Villager's daughter. As she pulled her walkie-talkie and tried to radio for help, she realized that it won't take any signal. Then to her surprise and relief, the lady moved and opened her eyes. Immediately her gaze and Chun Li's met each other.

"Oh thank god you are still alive" Chun Li sighed in relief. She immediately hold her hand for the lady. "Take my hand so we can get out of this place and get you help" The lady, now her eyes on Chun Li's hand, held out her hand for Chun Li. However, just as Chun Li was about to grab her hand, as if to change her mind, the lady suddenly pulled back her hand, astonishing the officer.

"NO!" she shouted. "My master needs me" What she said had astonished and confused Chun Li. Whatever happened may have managed warp her mind. "Say what? Master? What are you talking about" she questioned. Suddenly, without a clue, the lady took off in a run, her deathly pale appearance betraying her burst of energy. "Hey, wait! Come back" Chun Li shouted as she took off after her.

Despite Chun Li's renowned agility and speed, she found that she cannot catch up with the villager's daughter. The woman was losing her slowly, but surely. At the end of this hall was a two sided fork in the road. The lady sprinted to the left. Chun Li followed, not close behind. By the time she took the left turn however, she had lost the sight of the daughter. Not willing to give up however, Chun Li sprinted forward. In a couple of minutes, she had reached a dead end. To her surprise however, the lady wasn't there.

Chun Li was about to yelp in surprised, when she remembered a story she was told. In order to protect their goods and riches, many of the castle's owners hid them in secret doors and secret pathways. Figuring that somehow the daughter may have found or stumbled across a pathway, Chun Li's only thought was to uncover said pathway.

The Interpol's officer's first idea was to pound into every seemingly loose stone brick. After looking around and spotting a loose brick, she went out on the brick. A lightning fast kick shattered the brick. Then Chun Li decided to wait. A few seconds, a trap door sprung out underneath Chun Li. She yelped out in surprise as she fell down the floor. No sooner has she fell down, the trap door closed again.

After falling for a few seconds, Chun Li found herself on some kind of slide. The slide took her through blinding turns and circles. Despite not knowing and being afraid of what may happen next, Chun Li had to admit that the slide is pretty fun to ride in. Finally, a 4 minutes in the roller-coaster slide, Chun Li was at the end of it. Noting to herself to come back again at dawn and to make her own roller-coaster slide back home in own summer home mansion, she got off.

Despite her instincts telling her to leave and hope nothing happens, she pressed on to a door. After a few lighting kicks dispatched the door, she entered the room. She noted to herself to remember to replace and pay for the damage. She took a look around, but what she saw gave her shook her to the bone.

The room was brightly lit by torches on the wall. Over in the middle of the room was a series of expensive and personal coffins. She eyed two coffins lying beside each other. Her bulky legs immediately carried her to the 2 coffins. She looked in one. To her horror, she found the daughter sleeping soundly in the coffin. "Come on, wake up please! Wake up" She shouted, hoping that the daughter would wake up to this madness. There was no response. "Come on please" she yelled as she desperately tried to shake the daughter up to wake her up. Just as the same, there was no response. While shaking, Chun Li accidently touched her face and discovered how ice cold it was. Chun Li immediately gasped.

Her curiosity now turned to the empty open coffin beside her. The coffin was strangely was shaped into something familiar to her homeland China. She noted that there was several Bruce Lee pictures around the coffin, including one that had her favorite movie, Return of the Dragon. As she stared at the Chinese coffin, a sudden horror entered her as she saw that her name was on the coffin.

By now, her instincts has over taken her. She had now put the investigation on the back and decided that no matter what, it was time to leave. She looked around desperately for another door and to her joy, there was one on the far side of the room. Wasting no time, she scurried to the door, hoping that she will get out of here. Before she could open the door however, she heard a coffin door creak open. Against her better judgment, she turned around discovered the Count get out of his coffin and walk toward a strangely conveniently placed mirror.

"Ah, so this is the famous officer, Chun Li" The Count gave a toothy smile. "So good of you to arrive. I've been…..expecting you." A thousand questions popped in Chun Li's mind and she found herself blurted them in fear. "What…what? How do you know my name? Who are you? Are you behind all the disappearances?" "Ah, yes Detective, I've been watching you. You are such a beautiful creature." Chun li can't help but blush at the complement. "Yes, I have been kidnapping the villagers in this village, hoping that you will be sent her to investigate. I want you as my dear bride." Chun li was confused. "B…B….Bride?" She stammered.

Chun li took a glance at the mirror, and to her shock, she can't see the Count's reflection. "I…I can't see y….yo…your reflection in the mirror" Chun Li stammered, her fear coming up once again. "Ah yes, my reflection" the Count addressed. "You see, my love, I am a vampire." "A va…vampire?" Chun Li questioned. "Yes I vampire, soon you and your friend Cammy will become my loving brides."

Upon hearing the Cammy's name, a fire lit up in Chun Li's stomach. Anger soon upstaged her fear and took control over her. Her flight has turned into fight. There is no way she was allowing so creep like the Count to take her and her friend as brides. "You are batty, if you think I'll be your bride, freako" she shouted. "I'm taking you in, brother!" The Count simply smiled, showing his fangs as Chun Li donned a fighting stance. "Ah, I knew and was hoping you would said that."

Wasting no time, she sprinted towards the Count, her hands cuffed into fists, ready to punch the Count. However, the Count anticipated this move, and ducked to the left, letting Chun Li's momentum carry her to the mirror. The mirror shattered, injuring her hand. As she tried to shake the pain off, the Count was on her back, his fangs dangerously close to her neck.

Chun Li, undaunted, simply threw herself into the wall. The Count was shaken, but was still on her. Chun Li then proceeded to throw herself into the wall a couple of more times, each time managing to loosen the Count's grip on her back. Finally, one slam manage to get him off her. As the count got up, she used the second opening to her full advantage.

"Hyakuretsukyaku" she shouted as she reared one of legs and let loose lightning kicks. The Count can do nothing as he is kicked a dozen times per second. Finally, the last kick sent the Count flying to the other edge of the room. He slams into the wall and falls down. He doesn't move for a little while.

Chun Li breathed in. "oh it's over, thank god" However, this was not the case, as in a few more seconds, the count has turned into a group of bats and was swarming her. She swatted at one bat, knocking it out, but the other bites continued their assault on her, biting and scratching her. For every one bat she swatted away, a dozen more appeared to pop up and bite and scratch her. While these things are basically minor injuries, dozens of them at once was beginning to take the toll on her. As she collapsed her knees, tired, the Count reappeared in front of her. "Ah, so this is the so-called strongest woman in the world? How disappointing. And this match looked exciting"

Of course, Chun Li wouldn't be named the Strongest Woman in the World if she gave up when the odds are against her. "Spinning bird kick" She yelled as she did a handstand. She did a split and started spinning around like a helicopter. The Count, surprised, didn't have time to avoid her helicopter blades that was her legs. He took the full force of it, and collapsed on the ground. Chun Li got up and proceeded to stomp on him.

However, the Count wasn't going down for….you know it. He shape shifted into a wolf. The Count knocked her down and begins tearing at her with her claws and teeth. The officer used her free hand to punch the count in the snout, surprising him long enough to get him of her. She then proceeded to kick him again, causing him to flip over a couple of times and get him to land on his back. Chun li leaped up in the air and landed on him. The Count made a whining noise as she landed on him. The Count, desperate, shape shifted again. And then turned back into himself.

It seemed that the Count suddenly remembered that even do Chun Li was the strongest woman in the world, vampires have super strength. He rushed towards Chun Li, lifted her up and threw her into a coffin, shattering it and turning it into a nothing more than splinters and wood. As Chun Li struggled to get up, the Count gave her a punch the stomach. That made her double over down and gasp in pain.

The Count was amused and somewhat impressed as Chun Li tried to get up again. It's rare to see a mortal take a punch to the stomach and get up. Indeed, Chun li has surprisingly put up a good fight. However, it is time to end this. The Count simply went up to her and held her in a vice grip. By then, she was far too tired and bloodied to fight back, though she made attempts to squirm from his grip. "Don't struggle my dear. I'm merely giving you a great gift. The gift of eternal life" The Count then got his mouth close to her neck. He opened his mouth and rammed the fangs deep into her throat.

The Officer screamed in pain as the count began drinking her blood and injecting his venom on her. After a while, the pain turned into pleasure as it turned rather pleasant. Chun Li didn't know If it was her becoming more light-headed or not, but she stopped struggling and begin enjoying the bite. It didn't end for long however, as Chun Li blacked out soon enough.

In what seemed to be hours later, Chun Li woke up. Confused and dazed she looked around to see what happened. What she saw was apparently the after match for her battle with the count. The personal coffins and all were shattered and destroyed, even the one that was meant to be hers. The wall has a couple of imprints where Chun Li slammed herself, the mirror was completely shattered. Then she spotted the Count lying dead in his tracks, his face conjured up in horror. His body ran through by a huge piece of wood.

As Chun Li snapped out her confusion, the first thing she noticed was that she had no heart beat or pulse of any kind. Next she noticed that she was dressed somewhat differently. She had on a dark cape. Her brown stockings was replaced by black stockings, though her boots was the same. She wore a much dark blue color of her fighting clothes. Her hair buns were gone and her hair flowed on. Exiting the room, she came across a mirror. Oddly enough, the mirror casted no reflection on her. She then touched her mouth only to find 2 sharp long fangs. That was then when she realized that she had become a vampire.

Horrified, she didn't know what to do. Should she tell Cammy and friends about this incident, or should she hide somewhere and hope no one would ever know? After a few minutes of debating herself. She came to a conclusion to just hide out in her summer house back in California. But how then would she get there? As if on instinct, she shipshape into a fruit bat. Now that the answer was solved, she immediately flew through another hallway and upstairs until she found a window. Immediately, she flew out of the house.

Somehow knowing the direction of her summer house, she flew on towards it. Sure, she may have to get herself a new coffin or find some way to find a blood bank catering to vampires If there is no, but in the meantime, her goal is to go to her summer house and live there in isolation until she figures out what to do next.


End file.
